creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
I Believe Now
I never believed in ghosts, really. I never had a reason to, and besides, I had better things to do than to sit around and look for wisps of white floating around my house. I was 15 when I encountered it and spent most of the time trying to debunk what I saw. Maybe you can help me. Like I said, I was 15 at the time and living in rural Missouri, which I have most of my life. My house wasn't really old but it was built around 2001 by my parents, so it really wasn't like built over an ancient burial ground or something. The only person who died was my grandmother on my father's side of the family, but she died in a nursing home in 2009, I was 8 at the time and didn't even go to the funeral. So anyways, I don't think anything supernatural would even effect it in any way. It started around summer break, I was home a lot because I didn't have very many friends to go and see being that we were out in the country. So I usually sat and either watched TV or played games online on my game system. Well, I was watching and all of a sudden, the channel changed to static. I flinched at it, being very jumpy at the time. I tried to change it back but the remote wouldn't work, I took the batteries out and put new ones in thinking that the remote was wonky or something. But that didn't work either, so I looked at the TV. I walked over to the screen to turn it off, and when I approached it, I could hear something from the TV, not like the crackling sound of static, it was "hidden", like it was behind the static. It was weird. I really can't explain it beyond that, it sounded like a whisper almost, but I figured it was just when a channel is right next to the bad frequency so you get half the static and half the channel, but it didn't feel like that. Finally, I turned off the TV and turned it back on, and my show was back on. I didn't think much of it after that and went on with my day. I went to bed that night and couldn't go to sleep, so I decided to watch TV instead, but there's nothing ever good on at 1:00 in the morning except infomercials and stuff like that, but Adult Swim was on so I watched some for like an hour. It got really cold in my room after that, I wrapped myself in my blanket but that didn't help much, the cold was like that cold where you shiver but you don't feel cold. It's like your core temp. drops after drinking a cold soda. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to relieve myself, the bathroom was small so it was hard to walk in and not notice anybody else in there, I went to the mirror to splash warm water on my face, hoping to warm me up a bit and when I looked up, I saw somebody, just a silhouette, right next to me, I turned but nobody was there. Now, I know that's cliched as hell, but I swear to it, I was so scared that I left the bathroom and closed the door. I ran to my room and locked the door with the lights on and watched TV for the rest of the night. This never has happened before, so the next morning I talked to my mother about it. My family is strict and don't believe in ghosts, which is fine but not helpful for my situation. She told me I need to stop playing as many violent video games as I do, which I really don't but I wasn't about to argue this early in the morning with my mom and much less about video games. I went to my dad and asked him, he said that the security alarm didn't go off, so nobody came in, so I must have been dreaming it. I knew I wasn't. I was watching TV! Nobody believed what I claimed so I was beginning to become pretty angry at it all. So the next night, I got my old digital camcorder and placed it in front of the TV to catch whatever it was. I sat there for hours and started to doze off, just as I felt my eyes droop, the TV screen blasted static again, this time louder though, part of me was excited that I finally got proof of this thing, the other part was kind of scared of it too. I picked up the recorder and walked up closer to the TV and when I did the TV turned off. Oh, well I still got the video I thought. I opened up the video file on my computer that next morning and I shocked by what I saw. The whole video was just a looping picture, or a GIF so to speak, of a static TV. I recorded for hours on a full battery and it only got a loop, I didn't even know a camera like this could do that. I was mad and asked myself what the hell all this was and I really didn't know what to do. In anger, I deleted the file which I regret a lot to this day, it would help validate this. To this day nobody believes me, I don't know what it was and I still don't. Trust me, Creepypasta Wiki was the last place I wanted to post this, but I felt that this would be a good start. Can somebody help me? Category:Ghosts Category:Mental Illness Category:Television Category:Computers and Internet Category:Diary/Journal